Twisted insertion
by Aganos
Summary: What if the voice inside of Kaede suggested an alternative after the festival incident? How would the story change?
1. The train ride

I do not own elfen lied

This is going to be very short prolog and I plan to update the story soon.

On the Train third person POV

As Kaede boarded the train she could hear the murderous voice in her head commanding her to kill. But Kouta was kind to me" said what was left of her uncorrupted self to her other half with such conviction that her inner Diclonius was silent for a moment as if pondering her words. "Kill his family and let me fix him for you" Stated her inner voice who at this point has taken hold of her mind.

When Kouta and his family were in her sight she knew what to do. She sent her vectors to ripped Kouta's sister in half while beheading his father. As fear began to take hold of Kouta, Kaede grabbed him with her vectors, pulling him towards her. Once Kouta was in front of her she pushed one of her vectors inside of his head without harming him.

For Kouta, everything went eerily dark before a girl covered bandages with purple eyes appeared in front of him "Kouta" said the girl as the bandages fell off her body revealing his horned friend. The girl began to giggle maliciously "You mine now Kouta" she stated before grabbing the collar of his shirt and forcing him into a kiss. Kouta who is in shock from all of this suddenly felt as if his head was hit with a hammer. He quickly grabbed his head as the girl before him vanished.

Once Kouta stopped struggling Kaede pulled her vectors away from him and out of his head. " Kouta" whispered Kaede looking into his eyes as she inched forward. Kouta who blinked a few times took a look at his friend how had just slaughtered his father and sister. He suddenly felt his anger and fear melt away only to be replaced with a feeling of love and desire to be with her no matter what. When the two were close enough Kaede leaned forward while Kouta mimicked her actions and they kissed. When the kiss ended Kaede looked in Kouta's eyes "I am going to remake world into a place for people like me but you will still have a place at my side but first let's kill Yuka together "she stated in a very Seductive and sinister, tone one would not expect from a child.

At the mention of Yuka's name Kouta suddenly felt a level of hate and anger he himself have never felt and for some reason, the idea of murder gave him a pleasant feeling. He then could hear a faint female voice in his head whisper "Because I'm a part of you now." Before Kouta could mentally respond Kaede grabbed his hand and pulled him with her shaking him out of his thoughts as a psychotic grin grew on her face.


	2. First kill!

I just want to say you reviews have inspired me to continue this story so expect an update pretty soon so keep them coming.

Kurama POV Diclonius research facility now

chief Kurama was in his office coping with his most recent discovery. Apparently, Diclonius who emotionally bond with a human can implant part of its being inside of them. So far the research has shown that these human tend to show not only psychological but physical changes. Apparently, the psychological changes appear before the physical changes in the form of their own mentality meaning humans who have gone through this take on the Diclonius desire to wipe out humanity along with a need to be in the presence of the Diclonius that infected them. However, the physical changes are more subtle at first glance but their eye color will match that of the Diclonius who infected them. Some subject has shown to keep their personality intact while others seem to have been completely altered. The human subjects have also shown to manifest vector however they seem to be much weaker and small compared to a natural Diclonius as they only appear to be able to block small caliber bullets so far. another odd fact is that other Diclonius seem to be able to tell them apart from other humans, this means that they must be marked somehow but scans of the Pineal Gland show major activity much like a Diclonius.

It's truly frightening at first the Diclonius appeared to be a compatible threat but now they could easily be in positions of power. Chief Kurama then recalled hearing about an inserted in either the American or German lockup was an intern was kind to a Diclonius incarcerated in the facility. Apparently, that Diclonius feel in love with him and infected his mind. The intern was later released his newfound mate and killed twelve guards before they escaped. Kurama with a sigh stood up from his desk as an alarm rang throughout the facility which could mean only one thing. "A Diclonius attack."

Yuka's house third person POV now

All is quiet at Yuka's house as her parents were heading to bed when the sound of glass breaking drew them from their sleep. A few seconds later her father quietly rushed in telling her to stay calm while her mother stayed in the room with her. Her father fearing that the local serial killer could be in his home grabbed a metal baseball bat from behind the door in his room and made his way quietly downstairs. Then as he reached the halfway point it was as if an invisible hand grabbed his leg and pulled him the rest of the way down landing on his back. When the initial shock of the impact faded he could get a glance of his surroundings which shocked him greatly. He was granted with the sight of Kouta and this other red headed girl both covered in blood standing next to each other. However Koutas eyes were different and after staring for a second he realized his eyes were matching the girl next to him who is holding a large Kitchen knife.

"What are you to doing run!" Is what he would have liked to have said but his mouth was being held shut by an invisible force. Kaede turned to face Kouta "Kouta you showed many fun human things, now let's try some things I enjoy." she said in a loving with a sadistic undertone while offering him the large cooking knife.

Kouta POV

I see Kaede offering me the Kitchen knife which I feel compelled to take. What's happening to me I think to myself as I feel what can be described as bloodlust. "Don't resist it." came a beautiful voice as she appeared before me wrapped in gauze. She moved over and wrapped her arms around me. "You love Kaede very much right?" she said in a seductive voice. "Yes of course I love her," I said with conviction pondering why she would question the love of my life. "Then why not kill this filthy human, after all, they all want to harm us and now that you are marked as one of us they will hunt you down as well." claimed the voice as she took a step back looking directly into my eyes. "All humans must be killed except for the few marked by our kind."

she continued walking over to Yuka's father pointing down at him with her right hand. I felt the need kill him increase as I walked over wielding the knife. I took a knee and lifted the knife above his chest looking into his fear filled eyes as tears drop began to form but the hate in me. compelled me to continue down this dark path. So I plunged the knife into his chest multiple times as I watched the light leave his eye. Afterward, I felt a burst of pure pleasure causing me to laugh with delight.

The voice POV

I couldn't help but grin as Kouta plunged the knife into that human's chest. This had gone even better than I initially expected since Kouta is such a good natured child. I thought I would have had to do alter his personality but to my surprise his love for Kaede along with replacing his human instincts with my own did it. Killing the human has now sealed his fate as an enemy of humanity and an ally to Diclonius. However, his Pineal Gland could use a little work if he is to develop some form of vectors.

Kaede POV

I felt happiness well up inside of my as I watched Kouta kill that human making him mine forever. Then he laughed as he looking into the lifeless eye of the corps in front of him. I can tell It was the same pleasure I felt, killing humans at the festival but now it's time to kill the other humans.


	3. The Talk

Sorry, this is long overdue.

Kurama POV Diclonius research facility now

The alarm continued to ring inform the staff of a Diclonius trying to escape. Damn, I hope it's not Nana or heaven forbid Lucy or Kouta.

As I prepare to locate and intercept the escape I can't help but remember a conversation I had with Lucy in her chamber. Which is conveniently located next to Koutas?

Flashback Kurama POV Lucy's chamber Third person POV

Inside the dimly lit technologically advanced prison cell built to contain none other than Lucy herself. Kurama was simply in the room for his route weekly inspection of the restraints for any possible damage.

Kaede or Lucy as she had elected to take up the name given to her by scientist within the laboratory. "Hello Kurama has it been a week already, it's so hard for me to tell" Stated Lucy will strangely no disdain at all.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Lucy" Kurama stated factually. while stepping back to look at her helmet adorning her head receive a laugh in return.

"Oh so intelligent yet so blind. You can hide nothing from me, I can see through the eyes and hear through the ears of my fellow Diclonius. Such a way to treat you daughter chief Kurama." Stated Lucy giggling as she did so, wanting to see if she could get a reaction out of him.

He managed to keep him cool but had to quickly turn away so she could not read his face. "Oh, I don't need to see your face to know your in agony" She taunted trying to push him further.

At this point Kurama was boiling over with emotions, anger, sorry but most of all regret for all the things he has done. "Keep my daughter out of this Lucy" He demanded not wanting to hear any more of it.

Under her mask, Lucy's grin could hardly get any wider. "But she's not the only one Nana sees you as a father yet she is also experimented on in the horrible place." She spoke hope to get him to look at her so she can see his eyes.

It worked and Kurama turned around looking into her eyes with his cold stare. "But don't worry there not mad at you, in fact, they want to embrace you. Why not just give in and join us, don't make it any harder than it has to be," suggested Lucy hoping to verbally brake the man.

But he hardened his resolve "I will die for I become your save, you hear me, I will never become a traitor to humanity." She stated as his voice was cold as ice.

Lucy simply laughed at his iron will "Never say never, my future servant."

Kurama POV Diclonius research facility now

I ran a security diagnostic and it revealed that Lucy and her lover Kouta are locked away safely in their cells. However, it appears a strike team lead by several Diclonius. This is bad very, very bad.

Kaede POV Yuka's house

I can hear any set of footsteps coming towards the top of the stairs and as soon as she turns her head to look at me, I send my vectors to pull the mother down the stairs painfully. I grind seeing the human in pain. She tried to scream but I decided to kill her no and keep it quiet in order to have a warm place to sleep for the night. So I ripped her head off. After that, I turned to see the one I hated most standing on the stairs witnessing me kill her mother. I couldn't hold back a malicious gin as I sent my vectors after her. I use them to lift her up and pin her agent the wall near the bottom of the stairs. I walk over and stand next to the now standing Kouta. Forcing Yuka to watch as I gently raped my arm around his neck and we kissed. Then waiting for this to be the last image she would ever see I smashed her head flat.

This is the greatest moment of my life. I get the pleasure of both kissing Kouta and the sheer look of horror on the face of that human filth before ending her wretched life. "Kouta this will be our home for the next few days," I said to which he nodded and took a step back looking at his blood covered clothing. "I think we should take a bath," stated Kouta. I smiled at his idea "Ya we should." I replied.

Ya, I may have to change this stories rating to M within the next few chapters. I do hope to update this soon.


End file.
